Sirius and Harry: Against the World
by SiriusOrionBlack4eva
Summary: Sirius and Harry- Sirius is out of Azkaban after 3 years, his first thought is Harry, his godson. Sirius tries to give Harry what he has always wanted 'love and a family'. But can Sirius do that, while still mourning the loss of his best friends? This follows all their twist and turns. Rated M for swearing and future chapters. NO SLASH. Please Rate and review. IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1

**OUT OF AZKABAN**

Sirius heard the clanking of metal as his cell door opened, this was it, he was about to be given the dementors kiss , then thrown into the pit of bodies underneath Azkaban. The man outside his cell was tall thin and very old judging by the silver of his beard and hair. He looked up to see the wrinkled face of his old Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. His eyes crinkled at the corners as his face lifted into a smile.

'Why was he here' Sirius couldn't imagine why.

Dumbledore interrupted his thought "you're free Sirius, you're free".

He laid his head back in his knees, this was just a dream or a nightmare or both, nothing like this would or could ever happen. He felt Dumbledore help him to his feet, he wobbled and collapsed on the floor again.

He silently laughed in his head 'this is so much like the real Dumbledore. Maybe I've really lost the plot now…Maybe they've already given me the dementors kiss….I wonder if…'

His Train of thought was interrupted as the old man lifted Sirius head, level with his own.

"I speak the truth Sirius, Peter has been caught. Aand no you are not dreaming or having a nightmare".

'Was this actually real' he questioned himself,, was this actually true' thought Sirius. examining the look on the Professor's face.

'Only one way to find out, I guess

He jumped to his feet as his knees cracked.

He had remained in a crouched position ever since he had been brought here, only moving when the food tray was passed around.

"Harry….where…is he…is he safe". Sirius wheezed as he struggled to clamber to his feet.

Dumbledore spoke again, his voice instilling a certain calmness "Harry is safe….we'll worry about him later, let's go".

As Sirius limped outside, he saw the sun, the first time in 3 years. He gazed at it happy to stay staring at it until Dumbledore nudged him.

"Huh…what is….." But before he could finish his sentence Dumbledore handed something very familiar to him, it was his wand. He grabbed it off Dumbledore and felt warmth spread through his hands.

"How did you…"

Dumbledore cut him off "It wasn't me, it was Mr Lupin he retrieved it from the ministryGrimmauld place, shortly after you were taken to Azkaban.

Sirius silently thanked Moony for grabbing it otherwise it would have been snapped in two and thrown down the gutter.

He looked behind, the grey building that towered over them, stretching as far as the eye could see. He looked to the windows that swarmed with the prisoners kept in group cells, their ragged, mutilated garments, if one could them that. Their faces were devoid of any signs of joy or happiness. But one prisoner stood out the most her face gaunt and skull-like, her once thick shiny hair in matted dreadlocks.

"Cousin, cousin so _niiice _to see you again. Bail me out won't you. I'm not meant to be here, it was all a tragic mistake" came the sickly sweet voice.

Bellatrix. He turned to face Bellatrix making sure she was watching, he stuck his middle finger up for all to see.

"Sounds like your birth, bitch"

Bellatrix's face fell "SILENCE" she yelled to the prisoners snickering behind her.

"You better watch your back Sirius"

"Are you threatening me?''

"No, just giving you some friendly advice"

And at that she disappeared behind the crowd of prisoners. Dumbledore was smiling to himself, apparently amused. Sirius laughed hysterically, knowing his words would have really affected Bellatrix as she was a very proud of her family name. Dumbledore nudged Sirius

"Hold on" Dumbledore murmured, knowing Sirius was too weak to apparate by himself.

He felt the familiar tightening of his chest and as soon as it had come it was gone

Sirius found himself in his childhood home, 12 Grimmauld place. He had hated this place….but anything was better than Azkaban. It looked exactly the same as when he had left at 16, elf heads on the wall and the portrait of his mother behind the curtain. He walked into the kitchen and saw his best friend, Remus Lupin, sitting on the old oak table. He smiled, what could be better, he was out of Azkaban, Harry was safe and his best friend was sitting in the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry Sirius, I should have believed you, I should have known you would never betray Lily and James" exclaimed Remus. Sirius gave him a hug.

"It's not your fault Moony, if you had of been sent to Azkaban I wouldn't have believed you either".

They retreated to the table where Sirius spoke up "when can we go see Harry'' sounding like a naughty school boy

"I want to see him, it's his birthday in a couple of days and I…um".

"No offense Padfoot but you smell like a month's worth of roadkillroad kill and you don't look much better" Remus exclaimed with a hint of a smile "perhaps you should have a shower before going to meet Harry?" "

"You're right Moony" Sirius realised "always were"

He hobbled up the stairs, eventually finding the bathroom where he managed to find a bar of soap. He gazed into the mirror and jumped back at what he saw. He was much paler than he last remembered. His hair which used to be his best feature was longer than his shoulders and was extremely matted. His body was deathly skinny and he had lost all of the muscle he had gained in his time as an auror.

"Holy Shit" he whispered

Once he was completely free of the dirt and grime that had encased him, he retreated to the living room to see Moony and Dumbledore waiting, expectantly for him.

"I don't know if it would be wise to go see him Siriusthat would be wise Sirius" Dumbledore explained.

"Where is he living" asked Sirius completely ignoring Dumbledore's advice.

"He is living with his Aunt, Lily's Sister" replied Dumbledore.

"WHAT, you've got to be kidding me, Petunia hates magic. She hated Lily. She hates Harry as well" yelled Sirius "He is NOT living there. James and Lily would be turning in their graves if they knew he was living with those tyrants".

And at the he apparated on the spot, coming to a stop ending up at the end of Privet Drive. Gasping for air he hobbled down the road, having not apparated in 3 years.

"18….12…10…4 ah that's it" he uttered to himself.

He walked up the pristine driveway and came face to face with a burly man in a pale blue dressing gown..


	2. Chapter 2

**THE STRANGE MAN**

Harry turned on his camp cot, disturbed by the noises coming from outside the cupboard door. He knew he wasn't supposed to come out during the night, but curiosity overtook him. He winced as he stepped off his bed; his ankle had not fully healed yet, after Uncle Vernon had slammed it in the door last Thursday. He opened the door just enough for his little eye to peep through. He saw a strange man standing in the spotless living room. The man was tall and had black curly hair to his shoulders, but his face was hidden by his cloak. The strange man was yelling at Uncle Vernon

"…..You asshole, where is Harry. Tell me…."

The strange man's words sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd heard them before. But he knew somehow that this man was good and wanted to help him. Uncle Vernon was stuttering

"You…You…get outta my house…or I'll…um…call the police…yeah…I'll call the police."

The Man pulled a long stick from beneath his cloak and pointed it at Uncle Vernon, who stumbled backwards, terrified of that stick, but Harry had no idea why. Uncle Vernon tripped over an armchair he made a last effort of trying to get this man out of the by running over to him and shoving him over. Even though Sirius was weak and exhausted from his 3 years in Azkaban, he had a certain fire inside of him that would not be contained until he found his godson. Petunia laid an arm on her husband

"Dear…..please…..just let him see the boy"

Her voice shook as she spoke. Sirius turned to face Vernon who was as red as Petunia was pale. The anger radiated out of Vernon.

"Your wife's smart" growled Sirius; giving Petunia a smirk. "Now where's the boy"

"He's…..he's…he's" Uncle Vernon stammered, not willing to give the truth "He's…..not….yours…he's ours and you can't take him."

At this Harry cried at the top of his lungs "I'm here lemme out, pwease lemme out"

He heard loud banging footsteps clunk towards him. Then the door creaked open revealing the strange man's face. Harry let out a cry and backed up against the wall. Afraid that the man would be angry for yelling in the middle of the night.

The man then spoke his voice kind "it's all right Harry I'm not going to hurt you, come here"

Harry moved slowly towards the man coming to a stop two feet from him, cautiously watching the man's hand.

The Strange man spoke again "Hello, Harry my name is Sirius but you can call me Padfoot".

As he waited for an answer he gazed upon the toddlers little body that was littered in scars, cuts and grazes. He was wearing a torn shirt that hung on him loosely exposing his malnourished and skinny frame. He had a severely swollen ankle and a large gash across his cheek.

Harry plucked up his courage and spoke quietly "why are you here…sir".

"I am your Godfather Harry, when you were born your parents asked me to look after you if anything ever happened to them" he paused "that's only if you want me to…of course".

Harry looked into the man's face "I can come wif oo…oh yes pwease….weely"

Harry didn't quite believe the man's words. These words and tone were so foreign to him. He didn't know whether to trust it.

Sirius answered "Really, come here."

Harry stepped forwards as Sirius wrapped his hands around the little boy he had wanted to see for so long, Harry tensed as the man's arms wrapped around him. At that moment a very-purple-in-the-face Uncle Vernon came to Harry's doorstep. Sirius sensed this, he turned around and punched Uncle Vernon in the face as hard as he had ever hit anything in his life. Uncle Vernon stumbled but did not fall.

"That's for keeping Harry under the stairs and…" He stepped forward and punched him again, which sent him reeling backwards "this is for James and Lily….now get out of my way".

"I…I demand you get out of this house now, I don't want any of your _sort _in here any longer"

The bruises were starting to appear on either side of his face. Which made him look even more comical.

"No shit, Sherlock" Sirius countered with a smirk

He picked Harry up placing him on his hip and stalked out the door. By the time he had reached the end of Privet Drive, Harry was already fast asleep, drooling down the back of his shirt. What would he tell Harry when he awoke. He probably wouldn't remember anything that had happened.

'Well, we'll have plenty of time for explaining….he doesn't need to know too much now. As long as he's safe and healthy it'll be fine.'

Sirius smiled and kissed the little boy's forehead before apparating into 12 Grimmauld place knowing it would be easier having him asleep than having to explain what was going to happen.

Sirius walked through the front door to find an extremely shocked Remus and Dumbledore waiting in the living room. He couldn't tell whether they were shocked at him leaving at such short notice or the state of Harry. Judging by their open-mouthed expressions he suspected the latter.

He gave them a 'don't mess with me look' before disappearing up the stairs. He carried Harry up to the least 'scary' bedroom which was he and Regulus's old playroom. Being careful not to wake Harry, Sirius placed him under the covers before brushing the hair out of Harry's eyes and kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight, my little Prongslet"

But as he leant back he saw a lightning shaped scar on the right side of his temple. Certainly the Dursleys couldn't have given him such a prominent scar? Then what had?

He wandered down the stairs to see that Dumbledore and Remus had left. He let out a sigh; glad he didn't have to face them. He could imagine their faces. Dumbledore would have kept a calm, even-tempered voice and Remus would have had a look of apprehension. Sirius let out a soft chuckle.

He had his Prongslet. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry awoke the next morning as he fought to remain in the dream he was having, a kind man had taken him away from the Dursleys. He would have been quite happy to stay in this dream forever, but he would wait until Aunt Petunia yelled for him to make breakfast. When he finally awoke he was in a huge bed much bigger than his Aunt and Uncle's. But then it hit him, his dream had been real, he was here with the kind man, Sirius. He plodded down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When he finally reached the bottom

Sirius was standing in the kitchen, Sirius turned around and made his way towards Harry.

Harry sprinted up the stairs thinking

'oh no, I don't think I was sposed to be up yet'.

This fear had been instilled in him after Aunt Petunia had caught him up three minutes earlier than he should have been.

He ran until he reached the bedroom, pulling the covers up over his head and pretended to be asleep.

He felt the man sit on the bed

'please don't let him hurt me oh please' he thought desperately.

But what happened was quite the opposite of what he was expecting. Sirius pulled Harry onto his lap and snuggled him, kissing his little forehead.

"Hey Prongslet what do you want for brekkie."

Harry pondered for a moment, he didn't want to get this wrong and get in trouble. Sirius noticed this and thought it quite unusual for a three year old to take this long to make a decision. What had the Dursleys done to him?

He decided to help him out a bit "Would you like waffles or eggs Prongslet".

This made it easier "could I pwease haf some wabbles".

"Of course Harry" replied Sirius.

But what happened next was quite unexpected, Harry jumped off Sirius's lap and ran down to the kitchen, Sirius following close behind.

"Whatcha doing Prongslet".

"Making breakfast" came the sheepish reply.

"Oh, Harry…you don't have to make the breakfast…I will".

"But that's my dob at the Dursleys" queered Harry.

Sirius was amazed he was only three years old, how could he be expected to use the stove? Bu as he picked him up he noticed the burns that cascaded down his arms.

"Well guess what here you don't have to make the breakfast"

Sirius picked Harry up and placed him on one of the wooden chairs. Sirius brought the waffles to the table, doused them in maple syrup then handed him his knife and fork before sitting opposite and digging into his own waffles. He was just about finished when he heard the smash of glass, he looked over the table to see Harry's glass smashed and the juice running all over the floor. Harry's eyes started to water, he'd gone and messed it up now he thought. Sirius would want to give him back to the Dursleys. Sirius walked over to him, Harry braced himself for a hit, but none came. His heart was beating so fast.

"Pwease, Pwease don't give me back to da Dursleys Pwease."

Instead Sirius cuddled him up in his arms and whispered "Oh, Prongslet you're hurt, let me fix that up".

He lifted Harry onto his hip and carried him into the bathroom, where he grabbed a facecloth and gently dabbed the scratch where the glass had cut into his skin.

"Harry look at me"

Harry obeyed

"I will never, ever give you back to the Dursleys, Never. Anyway that was an accident".

Harry gave a small smile as Sirius wrapped his arms around the boy.

After Sirius had cleaned the glass and orange juice up, he decided Harry needed a clean-up too. He took him into the bathroom before pulling off his torn shirt and stained socks. He lifted the little boy up and placed him in the bath full of bubbles. When Harry stood up you could clearly see the belt buckles outline against his pale skin. He turned his attention to Harry's ankle which was puffy and swollen. He made a mental note to take him to St Mungos as soon as possible.

He uttered a simple spell under his breath 'Minuious' which greatly decreased the swelling. After soaping him up from head to toe and rinsing the bubbles off him, he looked greatly improved.

"Tomorrow's a very special day Harry, do you know why?" Sirius asked him.

Harry looked at him oddly.

"It's your birthday Harry, didn't you remember".

"I never gotta a bidday at the Dursleys" said Harry sadly.

"Well guess what kiddo you are going to have the best birthday ever".

"Really" said Harry his eyes wide as saucers.

"Really" said Sirius brightly "but first we've got to go and buy you some new clothes and toys".

Harry's mouth dropped open, he couldn't believe his luck. He had never had any new toys or clothes. They were always Dudley's hand-me-downs.

**MUGGLE-LONDON  
**Sirius decided it was best to do the shopping in Muggle-London as not to overwhelm Harry. They set off the next morning with Harry in a pair of Sirius clothes that had been shrunk. Harry could not contain his excitement all morning. Watching this made Sirius fill with warmth.

"Hey kiddo ready to go!" Sirius asked.

"Really…can we go now…YAY!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

They walked to the nearby shopping centre, as Sirius tried to decipher the store guide, turning this way and that.

"This muggle device….so stupid…Holy Crap...flooing would have been easier" he mumbled as Harry looked at him oddly.

"Are ooo otay Siri" Harry asked him worriedly.

"Oh, kiddo I'm fine" laughed Sirius " I just can't work out this map".

Harry peered over at the map "um Siri….de maps upside down"

He said hoping Sirius wouldn't get angry because he corrected him as Uncle Vernon would have done. He held his breath, but Sirius just laughed

"You're right, silly me…aren't you just a clever clogs"

Harry gave Sirius a heart melting smile after the unexpected praise. The duo finally made it to 'Saxons' a children's clothing store. Harry squirmed and wriggled in Sirius's arms trying to look everywhere before Sirius placed him in the trolley.

"Now what would a little boy like you need" questioned Sirius playfully.

Harry laughed, "um…clowves?.

"OK what about this one" he said picking up a red shirt with a blue dragon on the front.

"Yeah" Harry laughed.

They walked around the store picking up shirts, shorts, pants, pyjamas, hats, swimmers and socks. When they were done Sirius and Harry walked to the neighbouring toy store. Sirius couldn't help but spoil Harry

"Ok…go on choose whatever you want".

Harry didn't believe the words he heard 'choose whatever he wanted' never had he heard those words before. He walked around the store mouth open in awe at all the toys, untouched by Dudley. Sirius picked up a wooden train

"How about this Prongslet"

Harry nodded "yes please" he said ever so politely.

Sirius couldn't believe it, he'd never met such a polite and well-behaved boy before. They walked around the toy store, Sirius picking up armfuls of toys, Harry occasionally asking if he could have a certain toy. When they reached the back of the store there was a wall of plush toys.

"Why don't you choose one of those kiddo" Sirius asked.

Harry reached his small hand up and grabbed a big, fluffy lion with a friendly smile.

'Future Gryffindor in the making' thought Sirius proudly.

As they walked out the store, holding bags brimming with books, plush toys, plastic and wooden vehicles, pens and pencils and several other toys that Sirius had chosen. He decided he needed to treat Harry out to a special lunch. He only knew a couple of muggle-eating places, but one that he knew all children liked was McDonalds. "Hey Harry would you like to go to McDonalds for lunch". Harry's mouth dropped open for the 100th time today

"Only Dudley is allowed to have take-away".

"Well guess what Dudley's not here and you can have whatever you want" answered Sirius. They went up to order, Sirius having great trouble reading the menu. When he had finally worked it out they brought the tray back to a table. Harry began ravenously eating, having never had a soft drink or a fry or a Burger or an ice-cream before.

The duo arrived home later that afternoon. Harry's head was laying against Sirius's chest, where a load of drool was dripping onto the unsuspecting Sirius who lay fast asleep on the sofa. Remus walked in, having not been answered when he had knocked and snapped a picture of the comical pair.

"This'll be the highlight of Harry's 21st"

A/N- Sorry, this chapter was a bit blah, blah and blah. Next chapter will hopefully be more exciting!

Read and review or Follow and favourite

Much love and Harry's drool

SiriusOrionBlack4eva


	4. Chapter 4

**A VISIT FROM THE MINISTER**

Remus rushed from his flat as soon as Dumbledore had given him the news, the Dursleys had filed a complaint and wanted the boy back. He flooed into Grimmauld Places living Room and ran up the stairs to find Sirius and harry playing a game of Exploding snap. Harry was giggling loudly, as Sirius lost yet again and was putting on a mock sadness.

"It's all right Siri" Harry explained rubbing Sirius back "Maybe you'll win next 'ime.

"Sirius…..Sirius….the minister….she's coming." Remus wheezed.

Sirius whipped around, afraid momentarily, but felt relief when he saw it was only Remus. Sirius's eye's had a dangerous glint to them

"How long have we got" implored Sirius.

"She should be here any second….you've got to find somewhere to hide….go now, I'll cover for you" answered Remus trying to gain his breath.

Sirius didn't give this a second thought, gathering up Harry who, fortunately, hadn't heard the exchange between the two men.

"Now Harry, we have to go hide somewhere, you can't make any noise, okay" Sirius inquired.

"Otay…is dis wike hide 'n' seek" Harry asked.

"Yes" responded Sirius, glad Harry had something to relate too.

They retreated into the basement, where unbeknownst to Harry lay a trapdoor that led to an underground hideout, which Sirius, himself had built during his school years to escape his parent's wrath. The trapdoor creaked after laying here for several years without being opened. As they walked down the wooden steps, cobwebs hung to their clothes, Harry screwed up his eyes, he hated spiders, because they reminded him of the broom cupboard, thus reminding him of his awful Aunt and Uncle. When they reached the bottom of the dim, musty staircase, Sirius pulled a chain producing a shadowy light that illuminated the room. The room contained a simple wooden bed, crates used as a chair and table and a small cupboard filled with canned goods. Sirius heard a door slam from up above, the minister was here. He closed the trapdoor gently and pressed a finger too his lips to keep Harry quiet.

…

Remus opened the door to find a distinctly annoyed minister standing at the door

"Hello, minister to what do I owe the pleasure" inquired Remus tonelessly.

"I am here to see one, Mr Black, I have been told he is residing here, am I right" The minister asked clearly irritated.

"Yes, you are" replied Remus trying to sound as indifferent as possible.

"And where may he be?"

Remus was trying to think fast but there was no way out, all she had to do was cast the 'sonorous' charm and it would reveal Sirius's hiding place.

"I'll just go get them" he responded, sounding clearly defeated.

After fishing Sirius and Harry out from their hiding place, Sirius carrying the near asleep Harry on his hip.

"Ah…..Sirius Black" she murmured with utter contempt "what….a….Pleasure".

"Same goes for me…minister" he spat venomously. The minister stared around the room, looking at it with disgust.

"What makes you think that a convicted criminal….like you, could be able to raise the most important child the wizarding world has ever seen…hmm?"

"A _wrongly _convicted criminal" Remus added, liking this lady less and less.

"Well…yes but that's not the point…is it?" The minister stammered with a pointed glance at Remus.

Sirius began to say something, but Remus cut him off.

"How is he not suitable to raise Harry? Sirius knew his parents better than any of us can claim, he was the third person in this world to hold Harry, and it clearly states on James and Lily's will that they wanted Sirius to raise Harry should anything happen to them."

"But under these circumstances, wouldn't the Potters have thought differently?" The minister argued.

Harry began to stir as he heard raised voices.

"Siri…" He mumbled "what's going on"

"Shh, Prongslet it's alright, go back to sleep." Sirius whispered soothingly.

Harry turned his head and started when he saw the ugly women on his doorstep. She was squat and had grey hair that lay pinned to her head. Her eyes were barely existent and her mouth was thin and stretched

Harry leant into to Sirius and whispered loudly

"Siri, why does that lady look like a toad?"

Sirius cracked up laughing at how the toddler had depicted the lady.

"Excuse me?" asked the minister clearly confused.

"Nothing…carry on" Sirius replied, holding in a laugh.

"Hello Harry my name is Amber Lynch and I am Minister of Magic." She said in a sickly sweet voice "may I ask you a few questions" and after a pause

"Alone"

…..

"So Harry first question…." Began the minister.

Sirius had moved them into his father's study which was the neatest of the rooms. Harry glanced around. The walls were lined with books of all shapes and sizes which Harry thought looked very interesting. There was a desk to one side which hag legs crafted to look like entwined snakes.

"Do you enjoy living with Mister Black?"

"Yes" answered Harry meekly. He was afraid of this lady and she made him stay away from Sirius.

"Does he feed you three meals a day?"

"No…." The minister leaned in hoping that the child was being mistreated "…He feeds me five ime's"

She leant back into her chair, irritated that she had found nothing to condemn Sirius as an inappropriate guardian.

"Last question… Has Mister Black ever hit you when you are being naughty?"

"No…Siri said he would never hurt me" replied Harry indignantly

As the lady left the room he poked his tongue out at her retreating back and whispered "see ya later Toady lady"

She turned around and glared at the child then walked back in to the living room to find two smirking men.

"I have found nothing wrong with you being Harry's guardian" she declared stiffly.

"Oh that's lovely, you'll be going now then, won't you" Sirius stated sarcastically.

At that the minister stalked out the door.

Remus and Sirius collapsed in a fit of laughter. Delighted that he had found nothing wrong with his parenting. Harry toddled in and thought it quite a sight to see to men on the floor laughing their heads off.

"Whatever you did kiddo, I'm proud of you" Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah, what did you do to make her so mad" Remus interjected

"I called her a Toady Lady"


	5. Chapter 5

**THE NIGHTMARE **

After the minister had left Sirius quickly fed Harry before taking Harry to his bedroom, placing him under the covers and kissing him gently on his mop of raven hair. He snuck out of the room, closing the door without a creak.

_Uncle Vernon walked towards Harry, belt in hand. "Why boy, is the bathroom not cleaned" yelled Uncle Vernon venomously "I gave you a list of chores to do and you have not completed them". "I'm sorry sir, really sorry, I'll….I'll go do it now I promise" whimpered Harry, watching the belt in his Uncle's hand. "You will do no such thing" spat Uncle Vernon. He moved towards Harry, motioning for him to turn around. Harry did as he was told, fearing repercussions. The belt was brought down hard against him harder than he had ever felt it before. It went on for what felt like eternity each lash imprinting his pale skin… _

Harry woke up screaming and crying, only to find Sirius sitting on the edge of his beds stroking his hair.

"Shh…shhh it's all right Prongslet I'm here" Sirius said soothingly.

Harry clambered out from under his covers and wrapped his arms around Sirius middle

"It's was orful…...dere was Uncle Vernon…..and….and….he…" Harry trailed off.

"He, what Prongslet" Sirius asked gently.

"He hit me wid da belt"

"Oh Harry" Sirius sighed "it's not real just a nightmare, Uncle Vernon will never, Mark my words, never hit you again, I promise".

"Can I sweep wif ooo" Harry asked wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Of course, come on then" Sirius said as he picked up Harry and carried him to his bedroom.

**HARRY'S BIRTHDAY**

Sirius awoke to find Harry fast asleep his head resting on Sirius's chest. He smiled, the boy was truly a treasure. He hopped out of his bed and wandered down-stairs to organize Harry's presents and Birthday breakfast. Sirius decided that he would introduce Harry to magic during breakfast as his presents were mostly magic related. Sirius soon heard the soft steps of someone walking down the stairs, it was Harry. Sirius ran to him, picked him up and threw him in the air, Harry giggling all the while.

"Good morning, birthday boy" Sirius exclaimed in a sing-song voice "how old are you today".

"Four" laughed Harry.

"Wow that's pretty old, soon you'll be as old as me" Sirius said playfully "would you like some breakfast"

"Yes pwease" replied Harry who was clearly excited at the prospect of having a birthday for once.

"And then we can open your presents" said Sirius.

"I getta presents" Harry asked excitedly.

"Course ya do kiddo" Sirius replied amazed that he'd never received a present before.

He scooped Harry up and seated him at one of the chairs. There was so much food Harry thought. They both sat down at the table and ate feverishly.

"Prongslet, do you know how your parents died" Sirius enquired gently.

Harry nodded "dey died in da car cwash".

Damn Dursleys, car crash kill Lily and James Potter, famous aurors, never.

"Harry your parents didn't die in a car crash".

"Dey dint" Harry asked curiously.

"No, once there was a very bad man. His name was Voldemort, if anyone ever didn't do what he said he would murder them"

Harry's eyes grew wide

"Voldemort asked your Daddy to join him, but he did not want to. So Voldemort came and killed them"

Sirius sighed voice trailing off. Harry's eyes began to water. Sirius picked him up and pulled him on to his lap

"Why would somebody wanna kill someone" Harry asked tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know Prongslet, I don't know".

Harry dried his eyes and looked up at Sirius "I love you Padfoot".

"I love you too Prongslet". Sirius answered.

They sat there for a bit breathing in each other's sorrow.

"Hey, Prongslet do you believe in magic" Harry looked up at Sirius, confused, Aunt Petunia hated magic and if he ever mentioned it she would slap him, would Sirius do the same?

"Yes" answered Harry meekly after all it was the truth.

Sirius decided to cut to the point "Harry, your Mum was a witch and your Dad was a wizard and so am I and many other people in England".

Harry mouth gaped, amazed that wizards and witches were real.

"And so are you to Harry".

Sirius waited to let this sink in.

"Can…can….you weally do magic" Harry asked.

Sirius smiled broadly "of course, watch this"

He made all the dishes in the sink dance around the room, Harry's hair change colour and bubbles spray out of his wand.

"That's so cool" Harry whispered.

Sirius laughed his bark-like laughter. "I'll show you some more later, first let's go open your presents".

Harrys was ecstatic he had never been given presents before, he would have even been happy receiving a doll. He sat down on the couch as Sirius handed him his first present, he opened it and saw a photo album, containing pictures of his parents when they were kids, at their wedding day and with a baby Harry.

"This is the best peasent ever" Harry exclaimed, gazing at the pictures of his parents. Harry opened present after presents amazed out how many he was receiving. He received a box of sweets from Honeydukes, a toy snitch, plenty of Chudley Cannons merchandise, a toy broomstick to which Harry exclaimed "is this for cleaning the house", several assorted plastic and wooden muggle toys and Harry's favourite a post-delivering owl to which Harry named Hedwig from one of the stories Sirius Had told him. Harry's smile was so broad, which made Sirius fill with warmth.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the presents. At last they came to the broomstick

"What do you do with this Siri?"

"You fly on it Harry, come on try it out"

Within minutes Harry was flying around the room, zooming left and right. Sirius eventually went and retrieved his own broom from the cupboard and flew around with Harry on his tail.

Harry yelled down to Sirius who was resting on the ground

"This was da best bidday ever!"

A/N Hi everyone! I decided it was time for a name change. Jasper's Mom suggested this name and that is the new name of the story. I want to say a big thankyou to her for the name:). Plus she is now Beta-ing this story from Chapter 6 onwards YAY! Please R&R or F&F. I just passed 1,500 views YIPPEE!

THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!


	6. Chapter 6

**MOVING HOUSE**

"Sirius I really can't it'd be dangerous and even more so with Harry"

Sirius and Remus were in a conversation about moving house. Sirius didn't think this house was suitable for bringing Harry up in. He was trying to convince Remus to come live with them but he was bluntly refusing.

"Don't be stupid there's an old shed down in the garden that we can reinforce with spells to make it safer"

"I still don't know…."

"Come on it'd be fun two marauders and one mini marauder!"

"But I don't want your family's inheritance spent on me"

"Well I do, it would make me feel better actually."

"I'm not letting you"

"Well I'm making you"

Sirius shoved Remus into the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and recited the name of Remus's apartment. Harry who had been watching this argument was worried.

"are ooo and Remie fighting"

"Oh no Prongslet I'm just trying to convince Moony to come live with us"

"oh"

"Hey Harry do you want to come and help me pick out a house?"

"Oh yes pweeeeease!"

"Alright come on" Sirius beckoned "we're going to be travelling by Floo…okay? Watch me.'

Harry nodded. He gasped as the ornate fireplace was illuminated in green, roaring flames. As Sirius stepped into the fire Harry screamed and ran to pull him out. Even in his four year old mind he knew that a fire could be deadly.

"NO SIRI GET OUTTA DERE"

"Harry, Harry its fine this is a special fire" Sirius explained quickly while trying to prise the screaming, crying child off him "It won't hurt me".

Harry calmed and made eye contact with Sirius. He felt silly.

"So…So you're not gonna get hurt?" Harry whimpered still carefully watching Sirius to make sure he didn't step back in the fire again.

"No…it's a magic fire…see" Sirius told Harry, placing his hand in the fire then withdrawing it to reveal a non-burnt hand.

"Oh…I'm Sorry Siri" Harry whimpered cuddling up to Sirius "it's all my fault".

"You have nothing to be sorry for Prongslet" replied Sirius as he leant down to kiss Harry's forehead. "But let's go know…ok"

"Ok" whispered Harry who was extremely terrified of stepping in the fire, it was against his natural instinct after all.

"Now grab hold of my hand and on three" Sirius handed Harry a handful of Floo powder "Drop this powder…..1…2…3"

Harry dropped his powder and was overcome with the feeling of dizziness. He wanted to throw up. Round and round he felt himself spin until it stopped. He shook his head to clear the dizziness. He found himself in a clean white room that held a couple of lounge chairs. There was a desk in the far-centre of the room. At the desk sat a pretty young woman who wore long blue robes.

Sirius picked Harry up and walked over to the desk. "Hello'' Said the young woman sweetly "my names Daphne Manger, Who have we got here?" She asked indicating Harry.

"Hullo" Replied Harry sheepishly, waving his pudgy hand at the smiling lady.

"Hello, aren't you just handsome" The woman cooed

Harry hid behind Sirius's shoulder and mumbled something incoherent against his robes.

Turning her attention back to Sirius she asked "How can I help you"

"We've got an appointment at 4.30" Sirius spoke charmingly.

The woman rifled through her papers.

"Ahh yes with Miss Rowan, while you're waiting take a seat she'll be with you in a minute" smiled the woman pleasantly.

Sirius and Harry seated themselves at the vacant seats.

"Hey Prongslet do you wanna go play with the toys down there" Sirius asked Harry indicating the box of toys in the corner.

"No I'm alwight" Harry replied contentedly. He was happy just staring around the room idly.

"MR Black" announced a woman in a smart business suit who had stuck her head out from one of the doors down the corridor.

Sirius hoisted Harry up onto his hip and walked over to the open doorway.

"Charlotte Rowan" greeted the real estate agent as she extended her hand towards Sirius "Pleased to meet you"

Sirius shook her hand warmly.

'' I believe you're looking for a new house…am I right?"

"Yes"

"What are the requirements?" She continued

"Well I would like to live in a wizarding community with plenty of backyard space for this little mite" explained Sirius who gave Harry a tickle "Also it will need at least three bedrooms"

"Excellent, I understand that Grimmauld place can't be sold as it's a family heirloom…but what do you intend to do with it?"

"I dunno, probably just leave it there"

"Okay, thank you for your time I will owl you as soon as I find an appropriate house."

Harry and Sirius exited the room and flooed back to Grimmauld place.

…

Sirius placed Harry in the newly cleaned living room before going down to the kitchen to make him some lunch. The rain was beating against the windows making loud noises. Harry was happily playing with his new train and stuffed lion when there was a sharp knock on the door. Harry jumped as his heart beat rapidly against his chest. The door flew open revealing a man in robes and a mask. Harry slid behind the couch and whimpered.

…

Sirius began cooking. He wondered what to make as he barely knew how to cook with or without magic. He began work on the macaroni cheese as he racked his brains for the ingredients he would need.

"Cheese…Pasta….Oh I don't know" Thought Sirius. He was beginning to wish Moony was still here, he'd know how to cook.

SLAM! Sirius heard the slamming of the front door. He raced to the living room to see a death eater carrying his godson in a headlock. Sirius ran in hot pursuit of the disappearing man, firing random spells to try and slow down the speedy exit. The man escaped through the door and began running through the streets dodging the continuous flow of spells that were aimed his way.

Harry whimpered "Siri…Help me….please help me"

The heart-breaking cries reached Sirius and he urged himself to move faster. The world was going by in a blur. All his thoughts were jumbled but one thing was clear he had to get Harry.

"STOP" yelled Sirius as the death eater ran around the corner.

Sirius skidded to a halt at the end of the corner just in time to see the disappearing fume of black smoke. He fell to his knees the rain soaking his robes.

"No….No…I'm so sorry Lily…I'm so sorry James" Sirius gasped as he sobbed into his hands.

A/N So sorry for the cliffie :( I want to say a special thankyou to all those who R&R or F&F. A special thankyou to Jaspers Mom who is beta-ing from chapter 6 onwards.

Thought i'd ask ya'll a question. What is your favourite Harry Potter line? Please add them in your reviews.

My favourite would probably be "The Ministry has fallen, the Minister is dead, their coming" Its such a scary line it gives me chills every time I hear it.

Just passed 2,000 views YIPPEE

See ya later

SiriusOrionBlack4eva


End file.
